You and Me
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: I have been in love with my baby sister's best friend since we were about twelve, I think. I may have to tell her about it one of these days. AH; BxE.


**SM owns everything Twilight. Lifehouse owns You and me. I own this story.**

**You and Me**

**-EPOV-**

"Jazz, man, I don't know what to do." I'm sitting at a table in our favorite night club with one of my best friends, drinking my beer and watching the girl I love dance with her friend and my sister.

Jasper, always with the pearls of wisdom states the obvious. "Dude, you're in love with her, you should tell her."

"Nah, she doesn't see me that way, man." I retort, still staring.

Jazz shakes his head "And she never will if you don't show her." he grabs his crotch and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

I sigh and shake my head at his antics. "Dude, she's my sister's best friend and your ex-girlfriend to boot. I can't risk her friendship, or yours for that matter." I shake my head and turn to face him, wide eyed "Bros before hos, right?"

He chuckles and rolls his eyes, I swear I can hear them roll all the way to the back of his head. "First of all, she was my girlfriend for like a week when we were nine. I'm pretty sure it doesn't constitute anything serious. And E, dude, Rose won't mind. Anybody's better that that Tanya chick you kept bringing around. Man, that bitch had "stalker" written all over her face."

I sigh, thinking about Tanya made my skin crawl. The girl purred like a kitten whenever I touched her. Seriously, I'm all for kinky, but animal noises in the bedroom freak me the fuck out. Add that to the fact that she would call me about fifteen times a day and knew exactly what I was up to before I even told her. Yeah, stalker would be the exact word I would use to describe her. I practically had to pry her off of me to get rid of her. Then she finally met some Riley dude that was apparently really into cats... I digress...

"Hmm, she was a little strange, I guess." I keep watching Bella as she dances sinuously, eyes closed, beer in hand and completely lost in the music. All _that_ and she is also just naturally beautiful so just being herself makes her look sexy as hell. I want her. Almost as much as my dick wants her.

But she's one of my best friends. No, scratch that, she _is_ my best friend. I can be myself around her, she gets me in a way that even Jazz doesn't quite get and he's known me my entire life.

"_Eeeee" her voice screeches because she is screaming._

"_Beeee" I mimic her and run in her direction. She's wearing a big smile, she looks almost as happy to see me as I am to see her. We haven't seen each other in over three months. This semester has been the worse. She's a senior in High school this year and I'm in my first year at Yale. The distance is hard but we keep contact. There is e-mail and chat. I tell her how my classes are going, she regales me of stories about the stupid boys in her class and how her parents are "keeping her back". _

_We catch up to each and I pick her up and hug her tightly against my chest. I hope she doesn't notice how hard my dick is because I've been staring at her chest the entire time I was running towards her. She's filled out more since the last time I saw her. She looks older, I think._

"_Wow, E, I'm so happy to see you. I have some fantastic news." She tells me excitedly._

_Against every fiber of my being, I let her go and we walk hand in hand towards my parent's house. _

"_So, what's this big news ya gotta tell me, B?" I give her a pointed look and tickle her nose with my pointer finger._

"_I've been accepted to Yale too, E. I'll be there with you next year. Isn't that great?" I think my face-splitting grin gives away how happy I am. I pick her up and hug her again. I kiss her on the cheek and mumble how wonderful it will be to be together next year._

_Of course, the years Bella and I spent together in the same strange city only served to make us grow closer together. I fell in love with her all over again._

"Snap out of it, bro, either shit or get off of the pot, man. You've been looking at her for the last half hour like she's a steak on a vegetarian salad bar. Who's the stalker now, dude?"

I smirk thinking about that statement. Figuratively, of course, if I _did_ eat her, well, most likely her pussy, she'd be screaming out my name in ecstasy. That'd be good, _right_?

"_Oh my god, E. His fingers did things to my vajayjay... mmm... Oops, sorry. Is the dry spell over yet? Or do I still tiptoe around sex with you?" Bella giggles and throws herself on my sofa. _

_My roommate – her current boyfriend - left a few minutes ago and she's telling me stories about their sex life. Like I can't hear them. Fuck, I'm chafing myself because I've been getting myself off every night whenever she's in that room with him. Thankfully, I don't hear him, but I do hear her. A lot. _

"_Stop, B, it's enough I have to hear the two of you going at it, you don't have to tell me, alright." I roll my eyes at her, feigning annoyance._

_She smirks "So you can hear us?"_

"_Shut it, B."_

_Thankfully, the two of them broke up soon after that. He ended up moving away and Rose moved in with me when she decided to move out east to join Bella and I._

My dick stirs when I think about doing such things to Bella and lord only knows how often I've fantasized about it. My dick is a treacherous little, well... big... pain in the ass... not really in the ass, but you get what I'm saying. My dick has a mind of it's own and when it comes to Bella, it thinks about her _a lot_.

_Anyways, I digress..._

I have been in love with my baby sister's best friend since we were about twelve, I think. It might have been earlier than that but I'd rather not think of Bella as a little girl. That's just plain creepy.

Rose is only about fourteen months younger than me so when we were in school, we hung out with a lot of the same people.

Only now, twelve years later, I still haven't told Bella about my feelings for her.

"_I love you, B"_

"_Of course you do. You have to love me, I'm like your kid sister."_

"I'm so afraid of losing her." I sigh. My face is being pried up by one hand and my second beer is in the other. My eyes are still leering at the beautiful girl on the dance floor as my brain recalls a bunch of memories I have of Bella and I.

"You won't. Trust me. The two of you are like two peas in a pod." Jazz shakes his head and takes another sip of his beer. "Did I ever tell you what Alice had said to me the first time she met the two of you?"

I shake my head from side to side. "No, man, I don't think you have."

"She asked me if you were a couple. She also said that the way you looked at each other, it's almost like you're the only ones that matter, like you're in love."

I scoff "Seriously Jazz, was Alice high at the time?" The little pixie had been known to smoke a little too much weed back in the day, after all, it was what had brought her and Jasper together in the first place.

"Well, I think she was, but then again, I think we all were." He snickers and takes another swig of his beer before adding "That's besides the point, E. The two of you have this thing where, I don't know how to explain it, man, but you finish off each others sentences, you're totally touchy-feely with each other and, fuck Edward, don't you even sleep together sometimes?"

"No man, correction, we sleep _next_ to each other. There is a huge difference between the two. Trust me."

"_E, can you cuddle with me until I fall asleep?" She cried when I held her in my arms. Her ex-boyfriend had just broken up with her and she was so upset, Rose had called me in for reinforcement when the ice cream didn't do the job._

"_Sure, beautiful. Anything to make you happy." I held her close to me and helped her crawl into bed. I crawled in after her and laid behind her. We spooned the entire night. Best night's sleep ever._

_After that, whenever I'd sleep at her place, I'd sleep next to her instead of the couch. It felt almost like that night had broken an invisible barrier between us but neither of us took it any further. I was too shy and I figured she wasn't interested._

"Whatever, man. All I'm saying is that you need to let her know what you want. She might be just as scared as you are to lose her best friend."

I keep my eyes locked on the girls on the dance floor and stiffen when two rather large, dark haired men come up to them and start dancing with them. I recognized one of the two as Emmett McCarthy. He and Rose had dated a few months back, breaking up because he had to move away for his job. Overall, Emmett is a very nice guy.

His friend, on the other hand, I don't know from Adam.

Rose and Bella look like they're having a good time when their new friends take claim over the appropriate girl. Emmett and Rose dance facing each other, completely engrossed into their own little world. Bella faces Alice but has the new guy dancing behind her, gazing down at her.

_Fucker looks like he's looking down her shirt._

I'm jealous, seething, as I sit and watch him put the moves on my girl. But then again, I have no claim on her so I do what I usually do when Bella has some random ass hole lurking around. I just sit back and watch someone else love her the way I wish I could and when he breaks her heart, I'll be there for her to help her pick up the pieces.

I want to kick his ass. Seriously, my fingers twitch on the tabletop, my knuckles are white from making a fist so tight I could break a headboard with it and my teeth are gritted in what probably looks like a snarl.

I can't take my eyes off of the poor guy who won't know what hit him if he does one wrong move and hurts her.

Jasper leans in closer to me, breaking me from my angry trance "That's Sam Uley, Emmett's ex-college roommate."

"Whatever, man. Nothing I can do about it. It's not like I have a claim on her." I snark.

I watch as Sam dances behind Bella and puts his hands on her hips as they move together. She leans her head back, on his shoulder, eyes still closed, her body swaying with his to the rhythm of the music.

_Fucking beautiful. I want to be him. Lucky bastard._

Jasper huffs "I guess Leah's not around if he's hitting on Bella."

My head snapps in Jazz' direction "Leah?"

"Yeah, Sam's wife." he adds nonchalantly.

I huff, anger shooting through me "Wait, that fucker is married?"

"Well, I thought he was. He got married right out of college. I'm surprised to see him here." Jazz calmly informs me.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration.

Jazz shoots up off of his stool "Oh, shit, there she is."

"What?" I open my eyes, quickly scanning the area surrounding our girls.

There, in front of Bella, stands a very angry young woman. She's leering at Bella and clearly giving Sam a piece of her mind. The music is too loud so we can't hear everything she says. Sam puts his hands up in the air defensively, wide eyed and seemingly amused by the small woman's antics.

The DJ cuts the music as people halt their movements and stare at the sight playing in front of them. "Who the fuck is this, Sam. Is she the one you've been fucking behind my back?"

"Baby," Sam moves in front of Bella, shielding her from his screeching wife "this was nothing, I swear. We were just dancing."

"Don't baby me, you fucknut. Now get your drunken ass home" She turns to Bella as Sam makes his way towards the crowded exit. Two bouncers escort him outside. I do a mental happy dance watching him walk out of the door.

Before Leah hurts Bella in any way, Emmett stands protectively in front of her "Go home, Leah. Bella has nothing to do with this. Sam called me and told me you two were separated and that he needed a guys night out."

"Oh, he did, did he?" She huffs, clearly annoyed.

Emmett crosses his arms in front of his chest "Yeah, he did."

"I'm sorry, Bella, is it?" Leah calms her voice and addresses Bella casually now "My husband is an ass hole. You're better off without him. Trust me." She then turns and walks away, leaving the same way her husband had.

Bella just looks around and shrugs it off, clearly unaffected by what had transpired. I could just imagine what she'd be regaling me with later. As if I hadn't seen the whole thing myself with my own two eyes.

In actuality, the whole scene might have been quite comical to watch had I not been seething with anger towards the dipshit.

Truth is, Leah looks like she could destroy him more with her own fists of fury that any damage I could bestow upon his sorry ass with my own fists.

I meet Bella's gaze and she winks at me when the DJ starts playing one of her favorite songs. I feel the treacherous blush rise up into my cheeks as I give her my best crooked grin. The dance floor soon fills with party-goers getting "On the Floor" with J-Lo.

"Alright, Jazz, I'm going to go dance with her 'cause I don't want some other jackass coming on to her tonight" _That's a good excuse, right?_

We both stand and make our way towards our respective girl. Alice rushes into Jazz' arms and giggles as he picks her up and swings her around like a rag doll.

Bella just nods at me when we start dancing awkwardly next to each other.

The six of us move to the music, enjoying the company. Emmett's antics are as funny as always. Rose's scowl when he does the sprinkler and throws her over his shoulder is priceless.

Bella giggles at them then looks up to meets my gaze, cause yeah, I'm still staring at her.

_Who's the stalker now?_

Bella then pulls on my arm to make me lean down to her so that she can whisper – well yell over the music – into my ear. "Wow, E, are you alright? I thought you didn't dance."

Her breath tickles the shell of my ear and my dick twitches. She's so close, I can smell the beer and mint on her breath but I don't care about that, I want her, all of her. Bad beer breath and all.

I lean down to speak to her, innocently – well, maybe on purpose – inhaling her hair when it tickles my nose. "You're entirely mistaken, my lady, I said I didn't dance not that I couldn't dance. Besides, I gotta help you keep the wolves at bay." I snicker.

"Wolves?" She giggles looking up at me skeptically "Really, E? What makes you think I want them to stay away? Since when are you this concerned about my non-existent virtue?"

_Because I love you._

I gulp, not quite knowing how to answer that "I'm your best friend, Bella. I just want you to be happy."

She then grins and looks at me from under her lashes "I'm happy when I'm with you, Edward."

My dick twitches. Hell, it more than twitches, I'm sporting full wood and desperately trying to make the little – big – fucker go down. He has a mind of his own, ya know?

"How many drinks have you had, B?"

She looks at me thoughtfully, then eyes the drink in her hand in contemplation "Two, maybe four?"

I sigh, "That's what I thought." She's not _that_ drunk, but yet drunk enough to flirt with me.

Just as we're starting to dance again, the DJ announced something about a couple's anniversary and the music changes to a slow song.

You and Me by Lifehouse starts playing over the speakers. I recognize the lyrics, they convey how I feel about her. I look around to my friends. Rose is leaning against Emmett's chest and Alice is in Jazz' arms. Bella is standing awkwardly next to me, looking down at her feet, like they're the most important things in the room.

I clear my throat, making her look up at me "Would you like to dance with me, beautiful?"

"I'd love to." She smiles. Like a genuine smile. Like the smile she gets when we're alone together sitting on her couch and I massage her feet. Like the smile she wears when I wake up next to her and she's already awake and just sitting there watching me sleep. Or even like the smile she does every time I tickle her or touch her innocently, affectionately.

_what day is it  
>and in what month<br>this clock never seemed so alive  
>I can't keep up<br>and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<em>

Only now, when her arms are around my neck and my hands are on her hips, I realize that _that_ smile is only meant for me. Because I realize that she's never given _that_ smile to anybody else but _me_.

_cause it's you and me and all of the people  
>with nothing to do<br>nothing to lose  
>and it's you and me and all of the people<br>and I don't know why  
>I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

I look down into her eyes, so soft and deep, the color of chocolate. She's looking up at me and I know _that_ look.

It's the same way I look at her. Hell, it's the same way I've been looking at her for the past twelve years.

She loves me too.

I'm sure of it now.

_all of the things that I want to say  
>just aren't coming out right<br>I'm tripping inwards  
>you got my head spinning<br>I don't know where to go from here_

I lick my lips instinctively because I know what I have to do. I have to take a chance. Her eyes dart from mine to my lips and I know I'm making the right decision.

I bend down – because, if you haven't noticed, she's like a foot shorter than me – and I tentatively touch her lips with mine.

_So soft, so right..._

I gulp, not knowing if I've made the right choice, and close my eyes, willing myself to stand upright. But she pulls on my neck and fingers my hair. Her lips meet mine, this time with more force than before.

Soft pecks. Testing. Teasing.

_cause it's you and me and all of the people  
>with nothing to do<br>nothing to prove  
>and it's you and me and all of the people<br>and I don't know why  
>I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

Her lips are as soft as I had imagined and I know right then and there that there will never be another one like her.

I feel her tongue sweep over my bottom lip. Acquiescing to her demand, I pull her closer to me and deepen the kiss. She sighs into my mouth as our tongues find each other.

_there's something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>everything she does is beautiful  
>everything she does is right<em>

I pull away a bit because my dick is threatening to jump out of my pants. I can't help how I feel about her. It's just too right. I smile against her lips and open my eyes.

We stare into each others eyes and wear matching grins. I now know for sure that Jazz had been right.

"Should have done that a long time ago." She says.

I smile and nod. I've always been a little shy around girls. The opposite sex intimidates me a bit, always has. I think it has something to do with the fact that girls have been coming on to me since I was a little kid and well, being shy and apparently really cute aren't a good combination. I'll take their word for it about the cute thing. Seriously, red hair and green eyes are pretty common, but it's the smirk and the eyelashes that gets them every time. Well, that's what I've heard anyways.

Bella has always been different from those girls. She's nice, like genuinely nice to me not because of my looks or because of the money. Yeah, did I mention the money? I'm a Cullen, that name alone comes with a certain amount of prestige. Now, combine it with the fact that my father is the most renowned surgeon in Seattle, well, some women just want to get into my pants because we're well known and respected. _Being_ a Cullen, or _with_ a Cullen means something.

Since the first time I met her, she's always encouraged me to be myself. I write poetry, she's the only person who's ever read any of it. We share the same love for books, so in high school, we'd sneak off together and have our free period in the library.

I think back to all of those moments and I swallow hard, I know I have to tell her. Leaning down to speak in her ear, I say the only thing I've never been brave enough to tell her out loud "I've had a crush on you forever, Bella."

She beams, eyes watery, cheeks pink and relief written all over her face "I've had a thing for you too, handsome. I just couldn't risk our friendship."

I feel my cheeks flush. Bella has always been a natural flirt so whenever she calls me handsome, I take it as one of those terms of endearment, like when she talks to her dog, Jacob and asks him if he's a pretty boy. Ya know, thinking back, maybe I should have read more into that.

Whenever Bella gets a few drinks into her, her flirtatious nature gets worse so not only was I handsome but Jazz was "sweetcheeks", Rose was "sweettits" (Bella's words, not mine) and Alice was her "GILF" (Girl I'd Like to Fuck), so yeah, calling me handsome, sounded like the kind of thing I didn't let go all the way to my head, ya know? But on the other hand, when I call her precious, gorgeous or beautiful... I fucking mean every word of it.

"About fucking time!" Rose smacks me upside the head, making me snap out of my reverie. Bella and I just chuckle and break our embrace, noticing that the song has ended and that everybody around us has gone back to dancing to a faster beat. I put my arm around her shoulders, giving her a light squeeze and we walk off of the dance floor, holding on to each other.

"We thought we'd have to resume to some lame-ass spin the bottle game to make _that_ happen." Alice giggles and holds on to Jazz. Apparently she's had more than just a few drinks.

I shudder at the thought of playing spin the bottle with my sister. "Wait, you all wanted us to.. ehmm-"

Bella cuts me off and finishes my sentence "-get together?" When I look at her to meet her gaze, she's blushing and biting her lip mercilessly. I smile at her, letting her know it's okay.

"Fucking hell, you too are like two peas in a pod." Rose chimes in, looking from me to Bella, obviously noticing our awkwardness.

I hold Bella close to me and kiss the top of her head. It's a gesture I do all the time, but now, somehow, it means more.

"Well, we're calling it a night." Jazz pipes up "Coming honey?" He smiles at Alice who then winks at Bella and takes Jazz' hand and walks off towards the exit with Jazz behind her. He waves at me and snickers when he yells out "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" and gives me the universal sign gesturing with his hand to call him. Yeah, like we're thirteen year old girls.

I'll probably be calling him really early tomorrow.

"Well, that was subtle." Rose snarks and turns to speak quietly to Emmett.

Bella giggles and pulls me towards her so that she could whisper-yell into my ear, making my dick twitch yet again. "Do you want to come to my place so that we can talk?"

I smile and nod.

Bella then surprises me by getting up on her tipi-toes and giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

Such a simple act rendering me so pussy whipped and hard as a rock. Bella has me wrapped around her little finger. Knowing that Bella's far from virginal makes me nervous about being with her. We've had plenty of conversations about sex and we've been there for each other through plenty of breakups for me to know _that_ about her.

I know my ehmm, size is more than adequate, and I usually know what to do with women, but I can't help but wonder if I'll be good enough for her. My palms are sweaty just thinking about it.

Rose gets up off of her stool where she has been perched and in deep conversation with Emmett. She then motions to him and turns to us and says "We're off, later, bro". She wraps Bella in a bear hug and says something in her ear, making Bella blush and nod shyly.

_Note to self: inquire about that later._

Eying us both deliberately, Rose lets out a loud guffaw, takes Emmett's hand and leaves without even saying goodbye. _Well, fuck you too, sis._

"I love my sister, but she's quite the pain in the ass." I shake my head and chew on my lip. Something of a bad habit that I've inquired from Bella, I'm sure.

Bella mumbles "Tell me about it" then turns to me and ads "Ya wanna go?"

I smile and mouth "Sure", then take her small hand into mine.

We walk out of the bar and head to Bella's apartment hand in hand, both of us in quiet contemplation. Thankfully, Bella's place is close to the bar. We walk up to her door and Bella seems extra nervous when she unlocks it, even if we've done this together countless times, there is a tension in the air between us buzzing like an electrical current.

"You sure you're okay with this?" I gesture between the two of us.

She finally gets the door open and steps on her tipi-toes, with her hands on her hips, to meet me face-to-face, well, face-to-neck. I can't help but smile and look down at her.

I can clearly see down her shirt, something I used to try not to do. She's wearing a blue bra. My dick also takes notice.

"Edward, you're one of my best friends, you're nice to everyone, fuck, I even get along with your family. And it goes without saying that you're the most attractive man I've ever seen. The way I look at it, I'm the winner here. You're the one stuck with me now, Cullen." She smirks and pulls me into a searing kiss making my breathing turn into some labored pants.

My hands seem to have a mind of their own when they roam over her body touching, feeling and ghosting over places I had only dreamed of.

I walk forward into her apartment, holding onto her waist and kick the door closed behind me.

Never breaking the kiss. I feel like I'm home once and for all.

"Do you want to talk about this?" Bella breaks the kiss and asks against my lips.

I answer by picking her up under her ass and, with her help, I wrap her legs around my waist.

I'm as hard as a rock and she feels how hard I am and rubs her crotch shamelessly against me, groaning into my mouth.

I feel heat rise up from my toes all the way up my body and settle into my cheeks. I've never been naked around her or this close to her when I'm this aroused.

She breaks the kiss and starts peppering small kisses down my jaw, all the way up to my ear and whispers huskily "Mmmm, E, you've been keeping secrets from me."

I shiver and swallow hard. I can feel her heat radiate through the layers of clothing between us.

I push her back against the kitchen wall and support her by putting my hands under her ass and push myself harder against her center. "This, is what you do to me, B."

She moans into the crook of my neck and bites down on my collar bone.

A shiver runs through my body and I inadvertently rock my cock into her, seeking friction. "Shit, Bella, I want you so fucking much."

She holds on to my neck and buries her face in my chest, breathing hard and whimpers "Bedroom, Cullen. Now."

I groan. Her words are forceful and needy. They mirror my thoughts. "Shit, you're going to be the death of me, Swan."

Bella giggles and I walk us to her room. I put her down next to her bed and take her hand into mine. I bring it to my lips and kiss each knuckle, trying to convey how much I do care about her.

Biting her lip and looking up from underneath her lashes she tells me she doesn't want to lose me.

I take both her hands into mine and tell her how much I love her and that she'll never lose me. Ever. We hug and our hug turns into something more.

I kiss her slow, passionately which soon turns into something hungry and needy like it was when we first walked through the door. Only now, we've said what was needed to be said and we both want it.

We both want this.

I break the kiss, needing to explore her body the way I had always dreamed of.

I kiss the shell of her ear and it makes her shiver and sigh. Her hands are on my ass and she's squeezing it lightly. I remember her telling me she was mesmerized by a man's ass in a good pair of jeans. This makes me laugh but I'm driving her crazy kissing and nuzzling her neck, ears and collarbone. Peppering wet kisses in a slow trail and blowing soft warm breath over the wet spots. We've also had in depth conversations about the neck as a worthwhile erogenous zone. Bella sighs and moans when she moves her swan-like neck to give me better access.

I keep my hands in safe places at first. Her hips, her back and the back of her neck but we're soon driving each other crazy and my hands and my cock decide that I need to touch more of her.

I reach down and tread my forefingers around the hem of her shirt and pull it up a little bit. The sliver of skin that's there is so soft. I've seen it before, but never have I had the pleasure of touching it. My hands make their way of her back and to the clasp of her bra. I unhook it quickly and massage the skin there. So smooth and perfect.

She pulls back from our kiss and keeps eye contact with me when she pull off her shirt. Her bra falls to the floor with it. My dick literally weeps and begs me for more.

My mouth waters. I want to taste her flesh. I need to touch her everywhere. I've waited so long for this moment and I want to savor every moment we have together.

She takes a step towards me in all of her undress and starts unbuttoning my shit.

I help her out and the offensive thing is off of my body and on the floor in a flash.

I hug her to me, skin to skin. I can feel her pert nipples against my chest. It's driving me wild.

I kiss her on the lips, then I bend down and kiss her neck. I kiss her everywhere I've ever dreamed of. Her nipples are hard under my tongue and she squirms, rubbing her legs together for friction when I circle one with my tongue and the other with the pad of my thumb.

She reaches down and unbuttons my pants and unzips them. My cock threatens to set itself free, but I remind it that we're wearing underwear. It retreats a little, until Bella's hand makes contact with it over my underwear, making it weep precum.

I follow her lead and unbutton her pans and pull them down. We both kick our way out of our pants and laugh at the way we're stumbling around. Everything feels fun and easy with Bella.

I look down and she's wearing a blue thong that probably matched her bra. I pull her to me by her hips and thumb the sides of the small thong. She smiles up at me so I pull it down and smirk when they fall to the floor.

I straighten myself up and she does the same to my boxers, almost granting herself a whack in the face by my hard cock that's just too desperate to meet her.

She smirks and eyes it carefully, licking her lips and humming.

I put my hand on her cheek and kiss her soft lips then work my way down her neck, still caressing her cheek with the pad of my thumb. She relaxes into my touch and sighs, letting go and just feeling what I'm doing to her body.

With my other hand that had been resting on her hip, I ghost my fingers tentatively up, over her rib cage and underneath her breasts. My thumb grazes over her nipple and I feel her body shiver in my arms. I kneel before her kissing my way down to the other nipple and alternate kissing, and suckling each nipple and caressing them with my free hand.

She sighs and moans, rubbing her thighs together seeking friction. I do a mental happy dance at the fact that I can turn her on this much.

Kneeling before her, I let go of her cheek and bring both hands to her hips, pushing her backwards onto the bed. She's looking down at me and smirking, obviously she's having the same effect on me, my dick is weeping, wanting to be inside her.

She sits on the edge of the bed and I have her spread her legs in front of me.

"Fucking beautiful." I sigh and lick my lips. She's got the prettiest little pink pussy I've ever had the presence of mind to lay my eyes on.

I want to lick it, take pictures of it, build a monument in honor of it. You get my point, she's Bella and she's perfect.

I put my hand on her stomach and motion for her to lay back on the bed. She does that but leans back on her elbows to watch what I'm doing to her. That is so fucking hot, I have to think of dead puppies in order to keep myself from losing my shit.

I dive right in, licking, suckling at her swollen clit. She writhes and moans appreciatively my fingers graze her entrance and her hips buck against my face. I chuckle at her reaction. _So fucking perfect._

I slide one finger into her and then a second while still teasing her clit. I find that little spot inside of her and massage it thoroughly. I can tell she's close to her orgasm, her noises get louder my name falls off of her lips repeatedly, along with some choice expletives that I've never heard from her before.

I smile and pull my fingers out of her and kiss my way up her stomach. She's looking at me deviously and sucking her bottom lip into her mouth in the sexiest way I've ever seen.

My dick waved at her, brushing her thigh and making her giggle.

I cock my eyebrow at her, making her laugh even louder. This is what I love about her. We can be total goofballs even in the middle of sex and just enjoy ourselves.

She moves backwards on the bed and I crawl over her like a lion going for its prey. She reaches down and grabs my dick, giving it a few firm pumps. I have to close my eyes and concentrate really hard not to come all over her like a thirteen year old boy.

She pushes on my shoulder with her other hand, making me shift and kneel in front of her.

She's still holding on to my dick and has this gleam in her eye. She kneels in front of me on all fours, well all threes since she's still got one hand wrapped around my shaft, and swirls her tongue over the head of my dick, looking straight up at me, keeping eye contact. _Hottest. Thing. Ever._

Then without any warning, she takes me in her wet, hot mouth. All of me. I can feel her swallow and her throat open up to accommodate my length. My hands find her pert nipples and I roll them between my fingers making her moan while she's letting me fuck her mouth.

_I'm in love, seriously, could she be any more perfect._

Bella will, without a doubt, be the death of me.

My head rolls back and I let the feel of her hot mouth, her teeth and her lips wash over me. I get close, so fucking close to coming and have to stop myself a couple of time. She feels s_o good._

_So fucking good._

I groan, looking down and seeing my dick disappear down her throat and her beautiful soft lips wrapped around me. "Bella, I want to be in that sweet little pussy of yours, beautiful, if you keep doing that, you're going to make me come in that hot little mouth of yours." I inhale a deep breath and let myself just feel her mouth on me then tug on her hair to let her know it's enough.

Well, enough _for now._

She sighs and hums before sliding me out of her mouth with a pop. Her face is flush and her eyes are dark. "How do you want me, handsome?" She purrs and stands up in front of me on her knees bringing her pointer finger to my chest.

I give her my best crooked grin and tell her I want to make love to her. She lies down on her back and looks at me expectantly, calling me over with that same pointer finger.

_So beautiful._

I move to hover over her, kissing her breasts and collar bones. Hell, I kiss any piece of her skin that I possibly can given that I have always dreamed of doing so.

I position myself on top of her and lean on my elbows. We kiss passionately, both of our tastes mingling together. I want to tell her I love her but decide not to, instead I look into her eyes and take my dick into my hand and position it at her entrance.

She's wet. So fucking wet, just for me.

I wonder how often she's been like this because of me.

She moans when I enter her, giving her a chance to adjust to me as I push into her slowly, one inch at a time.

Our bodies still when I fill her to the hilt. I can't move because if I do, I'll lose my shit completely and come undone, _literally_.

After a few seconds, I start moving slowly, in and out of her.

_Thrust. Grunt. In. Out._

I get frantic watching her face contort in pleasure, her eyes cross and her scratch their way down my back. Our movements are erratic and needy, completely undone.

We move in sync with each other, her headboard slamming hard against the wall in a thump. And another thump. Soon, it's not just the headboard, it's the next-door neighbor.

Neither of us stop.

_Thump. Moan. Thrust. Grunt. Bump. In. Out._

When I feel her pussy pulsing around me and my name along with a shitload of expletives leaving her lips, I come right along with her, harder than I ever have.

Bella's lips turns into the widest shit-eating grin.

I kiss her softly and pull out of her slowly, eliciting a few more moans and hums.

We just lay there on our sides next to each other, spent, sweaty and sated. Completely lost in each other, I hold her hand and search her face for any sign of doubt.

I see none.

I don't regret anything. And I hope she doesn't either.

"I love you so fucking much, Bella."

"I love you too, E. Always have." Her face doesn't waver when she admits it.

"I can't believe we never did that before." I smile and lighten the mood.

"Oh, my God, seriously, E. Jeebus, you been keeping _that_ from me, I should be pissed right now." She giggles and scoots closer to me.

I pull her on top of me so that I can lay on my back and put her head on my chest. I draw little circles on her back that soon resemble hearts. After a while I write "I heart U" and she smiles and says "ditto" and kisses my chest chastely.

We fall asleep happy and sated.

I wake up and have two big brown eyes staring at me. But they're not Bella's, they're Jacob's.

"Hey, boy, where's Bella." He wags his tail and nudges my arm. The chocolate lab takes up half of the bed but I'm happy to see him. Bella is up and has already let him out of his crate.

I smell bacon. I love bacon Sundays. Those are the best.

I put on my underwear and make my way to the kitchen, Jacob in toe.

Bella is standing over the stove wearing my shirt. I can see her ass cheek peeking out from under the shirt when she lifts her arms to take the plates out of the cabinets. She's not wearing underwear, this gets my dick's attention.

She usually walks around here in old sweats and tattered t-shirts. I rather like this particular outfit better.

"Hey, beautiful." I smile when she turns around with both plates in her hands and settles them down on the kitchen table.

"Hey, baby. Did you sleep well?" she beams. Only Bella could make wild hair and smudged make-up look perfect.

_Yeah, pussywhipped and in love._

"Like a log. I didn't even notice when you got up."

"Jake needed to go out and I was hungry. You rocked my world last night. You know that?" she waggles her eyebrows suggestively and I laugh.

"You did that to me too, ya know."

We sit across from each other and resume our usual small talk and silly banter.

Turns out, we're the same people we were before, only now, the two of us are a couple. The only thing we've added to our relationship is sex and it's never changed who we are around each other, if anything it was the only thing missing.

Oddly enough, all it took was for me to get the balls to kiss her. Sometimes, I wish I would have done that years before, but then I think that the journey we were on lead us to this inevitable destination.

And right now, we're ready for whatever happens between us because our friendship has made our bond unbreakable.

Bella was, is, and always will be the love of my life, no matter what.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing.**

**I'd like to thank WitchyVampireGirl for helping me out. Girl, you rock my world!**

**And also a huge thank you to Scrimmy, I hope you feel better soon! **

**To all of you reading Here and Now, I haven't updated in a while because, well, honestly because I got a really shitty review and it kinda threw me off. I'll update soon though, I promise!**


End file.
